londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Original help page
Introduction You can add to, modify, or delete any part of this page or other pages in the EditThis Wiki. Click the "edit" tab at the top to edit the whole page, or one of the "edit" links within the page to edit that specific part. Then click save page, and you will have changed the page! Have fun, and edit the Problems and suggestions page to post questions. If you delete someone else's information make sure it is for a good reason. If you have found that someone trashed a page by messing up what has been done so far click on the "history" tab at the top of the page, and click the second date from the top. If the page is still messed up, try the third, the fourth, etc. Once you find the highest-up version that is not messed up, click the edit tab and save it. If people disagree about what a certain page should contain, they can discuss it in "discussion", a tab at the top of the page. CREATING A NEW PAGE There are several ways of doing this but try the following: *Type the name of the page you want to create (e.g. Brent Reservoir) into the Search box and click on Go. If the page doesn't already exist it will say 'No page with this exact title exists' at the top of the page. Click on 'this exact title' in red and it will create the page for you. Type away then preview and save. or *Type a word or phrase surrounded by two Square Brackets on either side in an existing page and save, e.g. Fryent Country Park . It will make a link (in red) that you can click on to create the new page. CREATING A BIRDERS PROFILE This uses categories so when you've created your page as above, type Category:BirdersProfiles at the end of your entry. This will automatically link your entry to the Birders Profile page. CREATING A LOCAL PATCH Create a new page as above and edit it as normal. When you've finished you'll need to add a link to it. Go to the Local Patches page and click on Edit in the appropriate section (North, South, East, West, Inner London). Copy the formatting of the other entries and type in the name of the new page exactly as you created it. How to edit To add plain text, simply enter it. If you want to do something more fancy, look how others have done certain things on the page you are editing, or go to one of the links below. Once you are done editing, click on the save button at the bottom, and you will have changed the page. Try to follow the formatting of the page, e.g. on Latest News it's in date order with the most recent date at the top. The date should be in bold. Please include your name after your news so that it can be used in publications like the London Bird Report. (Remember, for rare species you'll need to supply a written description). The easiest way to do simply things is use the editing buttons, shown below. When you click edit, they are displayed at the top. (For some functions, you might want to highlight text before you click a button). Below is a list of what the buttons do, in order of their appearance on the button bar. http://developer.valvesoftware.com/w/images/1/1e/Mediawiki_editbuttons.png *'Bold' - make your text bold. *'Italics' - make your text italicized. *'Internal link' - link to a page inside the wiki you are editing. If you want to do it without the button, do something like this Main Page. This will show up as Main Page. CaSe MattErS! *'External link' - link to a web page not part of the wiki you are editing. If you want to do it without the button, do something like this Google Homepage. This will show up as Google Homepage. *'Create new section' within the page. *'Insert image' from this wiki. Note: To insert an image that is not on this page, just insert the url, for example, http://example.com/image.jpg. If your picture is not on the internet already, you can host it on one of the websites listed here. You can also upload an image by clicking on the upload file link in the toolbox. *'Link to a media file' (sound or movie). If your video file is not on the internet already, you can host it on one of the websites listed here. Editthis.info does not allow you to upload files (although you will be able to with a Premium account). *'Mathematical formula' *'Ignore wikipedia formatting' - what was used to show http://example.com/image.jpg in plain text instead of as a picture. *'Your signature' - only if you are signed in (you don't have to register or log in to edit this wiki, but you can). *'Horizontal line' - use sparingly. Adding photos NB. Before attempting to upload a photo to this site please crop it to a size not exceeding 150KB as there is limited storage space. Large photos will be deleted. #In the toolbox (lower left menu), click on 'Upload file' and follow the instructions #When you've uploaded the photo successfully it will take you to a page with the image on it - copy the name of this page - e.g. Image:falcatedduck.jpg #Go to the Photos page and click on edit #On the first available line paste the name of the image surrounded by double square brackets, e.g. #On the next line type in an asterix followed by the details of the photo - species, site, date and photographer's name #If you want to add a link to the photo from another page use Photos External Links For more help, check out these Wikipedia links: *Help Contents *Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) page *FAQ on Editing a wiki This answers a few basic questions. *Editing Help page This goes into detail on how to do certain things. Also see: *Editing Help, another independent wiki's version of this page (more detail). External links *Wikipedia Help, Wikipedia's version of this page.